


I will keep you safe

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Gundam was awoken by a knock at his door at an ungodly time of night. As he curses the mortal who had woken him, he then finds none other than Kazuichi, covered in bruises and blood, and on the verge of a panic attack.What had happened with his dark consort?





	I will keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Since I received a lot of wonderful scenarios from my followers over the last few days (a big thank you to all of them, I love you all ♥) I decided to quickly write this one down. This idea came from a lovely anon, so thank you very much ♥  
> I will see if I can also write some of the other scenarios I received, if I find the time, because they are all great ^^
> 
> I hope you can all enjoy this short oneshot

It was a silent and peaceful night and Gundham had gone to bed to rest a while ago, so that he would have enough energy for the next day that was to come. He was having a pleasant dream, at least until his ears picked up a strange, recurring sound. Mumbling to himself that he wished to rest more, while in a state of being half asleep, Gundham pulled his blanket over his head in an attempt to not fully awake from his slumber. However the sound did not stop and despite his best efforts he found himself fully awake.

Sitting himself up, Gundham looked around the dark room, wondering if the sound came from one of his hellish beasts, yet all of them were still resting like they had before. Listening closely he was then able to pinpoint what exactly that sound was and from where it came. Some lowly fiend had decided to knock on his front door at – he took a look at his clock – two a.m. in the morning. He already felt a headache forming deep within his skull as he moved his tired form out of his bed, making some of his hellish beasts look up just as tiredly as he was, and he slowly made his way towards the front door. At least whoever had decided to disturb his rest at such an unholy hour did not ring the bell and awake the angel from her slumber, as she needed it.

Readying himself to curse whatever fiend had the audacity to awake him from his rest at such an hellish hour, he then opened the door. However all the complains he had wanted to say died within his own mouth as he was greeted by none other then his dark consort, Kazuichi. Though what had really taken him off guard was not the fact that the Pink Haired One was currently standing in front of his door during the darkest night, but the shocking fact that said mortal was covered in dark bruises and was bleeding from his nose and his lip, while his mortal form was shaking heavily and silent tears were running down his face.

Without saying a word – and not being sure he could even form any words from the shock at what he saw – Gundham gently took his consort by his hands and led him into his home, before gently pulling him into a hug. Within an instant Kazuichi began crying, clinging onto Gundham and sobbing loudly, his whole body shaking and trembling as he broke down. Gundham just stayed there for a moment, holding his consort close and tenderly rubbing his back, as the other keep on crying until no more tears were left. All the while Gundham kept on whispering soothing words to his beloved, reassuring him that he was there for him and that everything would be fine now.

After a while Kazuichi was slowly starting to calm down again, yet the slight trembling in his form did not cease. Keeping him close, Gundham then led him into his room, knowing that Kazuichi preferred enclosed spaces when he was feeling unwell to avoid other mortals and their peering eyes, and he made him sit down onto the bed. Gundham then quickly left for the shortest moment to retrieve the first aid kid from the bathroom, before gently cleaning away the blood from the other’s face and treating the wounds, while his consort kept silent the whole time.

After having treated the worst wounds, Gundham then took a seat next to his consort and pulled him close again. Without any strength left in his mortal form, Kazuichi leaned heavily against his boyfriend and closed his eyes for a moment.

“If you are feeling up to it, my beloved, will you inform me what has happened?” Gundham asked with a gentle voice, letting Kazuichi decide on his own if he wanted to talk about it or not.

The other stayed quiet for a few moments and his shoulders tensed up again, while he turned his face away to avoid to be seen in such a vulnerable state. Whatever had happened, it seemed to have not only harmed him physically but also affected him on a deep emotional level. After a moment of silence, Kazuichi then mumbled an answer and Gundham felt his blood begin to boil. “M-My dad...”

Just the mere mentioning of that demon never failed to make Gundham feel a deep rage, as this has not been the first time where this lowly fiend has attacked his own child. However it was rare that it was without reason, especially to harm Kazuichi to such a degree and when his consort then continued, Gundham had to use all of his willpower to not go to that demon’s home and punish him for his unforgivable sins.

“While... while taking wi... with him, I l-let it slip t-that I’m dating you a-and... and he completely flipped. He star.. he started beating me up, calling me a-a faggot and d-disgusting, before kicking me out.” Kazuichi was shaking heavily again, his hands again holding Gundham’s clothes in a death grip. “I d-don.. don’t know what t-to do... W-Where am I... I supposed to g-go now?” Hot tears were again falling down the other’s bruised face and were staining Gundham's shirt. Kazuichi’s fears and his helplessness about his current situation were showing themself and Gundham kept him close, shielding him from the cruelty of this hellish world.

“You will stay here, my paramour.” Gundham then stated with a gentle voice, “I will promise you that I will keep you safe from that demon and that he will never harm you again.”

At this Kazuichi’s head shot up and he looked at his partner with wide eyes, both red and swollen from the many tears he shed. “B-But..”

“There will be no ‘But’“ Gundham stopped the other’s rejection before he could say it, “The only rejection I will accept is that you truly do not wish to stay, however anything aside from this, I will not hear.” There was no way that he would let his beloved face an uncertain fate for some puny reasoning.

Again Kazuichi fell silent and more tears formed in his eyes, before he pressed his face into Gundham’s chest. “T-Thank you, Gundham.” he mumbled again and again, while his body was trembling with a mixture of pain, fear and relieve.

After his dark consort had fully managed to calm himself again, he and Gundham stayed inside of the bed, as Gundham held him close and they held a quiet conversation about nothing in particular, just to keep Kazuichi's troubled mind clear and away from his troubles and worries. As hours had passed, Kazuichi then had finally found the ability to let his eyes fall close, now that he again felt more safe and Gundham carefully pulled his blanket over their tired bodies, before he himself closed his eyes for the remainder of the night.

Holding Kazuichi's now sleeping form in his arms, Gundham swore to the dark gods that he would keep his beloved consort safe and make sure that the demon that had sired him would one day pay for his sins.


End file.
